Cloudjumper's secret rider
by Bhorzethorn
Summary: A lone human woman wants a dragon that she thinks she cannot have but it turns out different then she thought. (Request by Transformers Cowgirl)


**Okay this is a Cloudjumper x OC(human) story requested by a reviewer ****Transformers Cowgirl from my story Toothless's lusty dream and they asked for it to be simialer to that story. I'll try and make it up to good standards and I hope that it'll be a great read.**

**But I'm still a Cloudless shipper and my heart will stay sailing that ship.**

**There OC is female. Here's some basic info on her**  
><strong>Name: Alexandra Zamarripa<strong>

** Age: 20 years old**

** Race: Mexican**

** Height: 5'3**

** Weight: 125 lbs.**

** Looks: Is skinny but with a athletic build, Emerald eyes, wide hips, C cup b***, mocha colored skin that is silky smooth, (scars,burns, carved hurtful words into skin by abusive parents), heart shaped face, nice and long legs, physically stronger than all men of Berk, taller than all women of Berk, hair reaches to right above her bottom and is midnight black with light brown highlights and is silky smooth.**

**P.S She's a virgin**

* * *

><p>This thought has been plaguing Alexandra's mind for a while or more to the point about three weeks.<p>

Her mind had been thinking of nothing but one creature for that past amount of time and that creature was the Stormcutter dragon, Cloudjumper.

Just the mire mention of his name and her tan coloured cheeks would turn crission red and Alex's hour glass frame would shake like a leaf from the tingling feeling that swept over her.

She wanted him so badly, no she needed him badly. Every night and every alone moment she got her loins began to ached and begged to be toughed and played with.

And tonight was no different "Oh damn, curse that Cloudjumper for making me feel like this" She puffed as she wandered over to her secret home on Berk, her hut was built far away from the village it was big enough for a large speices of dragon but she didn't have a dragon. But it had only room for one human.

Alex had come back from a day of training in hand to hand combat and now she wanted some private time with the Stormcutter that was in her mind.

Placing down her axe and sword she went straight to her room, closing the door she could finally begin by putting a hand on her heaving chest then she moved it over to her left breast and started to rub it gently, her movements were slow large circles.

"Oh Cloud..." Alxa moaned as she moved her hand under her shirt to feel the bare skin of double d breasts, her chest hick at her breathing as she began to pull and pinch at her nipples. The female vicking felt her legs shaking, she knew that she couldn't keep her stance up for long and no sooner then she said that Alexandra slide or rather fell onto the wooden floor.

Her fingers on her right hand started to creep slowly down to moist and hot area of her groin, her trousers were still on but she could feel the wetness seeping through the fabric creating and darker patch against the original colour.

Quickly Alxa kicked off her leather boots, place her cowboy hat on one of the bed post and began to unbuckle her tousers as soon as they were off she was temepted to take off her kickers but hand termbled _"No, not yet. Just wait a little longer" _She told herself before shackly started to unbutton her shirt showing her soft mounds.

During the sounds that she was making from fondling her breast and nipples the patch on her knickers got darker, bigger and wetter. The handsome Stormcutter that was in her mind was making her go crazy.

But outside her hut, her scent and sound was being carried through the wind, though it was unnoticed by humans but it caught by something not human, more to the point a dragon, even more point a Stormcutter on his duty rounds. Cloudjumper himself.

A breeze brushed pass his snout and he caught ascent of aruosel of a female, not a female dragon but a human. He stopped in his tracks _"What is that sweet smell" _Cloudjumper mumbled to himself and took in a deep breath and it seemed to penetrate his brain fibras.

Cloudjumper close his eyes to just stand and enjoy the smell of a female _"Just how is it?" _He wondered as his hips began rock back and forth at their own free will, Cloudjumper let out a low growl from his throat at the burning feeling down in his groin as he felt his dragon member begin to slowly unsheath itself _"This feeling...it feels soo good" _He moaned as buried his face into the ground, grinding his member across the grass and dirt harder then before.

Drool began to form and slowly start to drip out his mouth as his golden eyes started to roll back into his skull _"I need to find that female, or this is never going to get rid of this feeling" _He just managed to get in a rumble of his throat. With his legs shaking, Cloudjumper made his way to the hut where the sweet smell was coming from.

When he got there his harden erection had soften a bit from the walking but the smell was at it most potent and it soon regained it's strength. The female was just on the other side of the wall and only he could hear and smell her at that time  
><em>"How do I get in?" <em>He whined clawing at the door, hopping that the human would hear him but by he sounds that were coming from inside made him doubt.

Looking up, Cloudjumper saw a little open window at the top floor just big enough for him to look through _"Please be up there" _Cloudjumper growled, climbing up to the open window and peering in and what he saw nearly made his eyes pop out of his skull.

In the hut he saw what he thought was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. A female human with legs spread out giving him a good view of what she was doing but a groan of displeasure when he saw a piece of fabric covering the part that he wanted, well to tell the truth he wanted all of Alexandra...he needed her for quite a long time, heck it was from the first moment she stepped foot on Berk.

_"Oh Alex, thank you I can't think of any other way to spend my night, I just wish that could hear me and let me in and I'll show what pleasure a dragon can give" _Cloudjumper purred while biting his lip so she couldn't here him.

The Stormcutter was about to continue rubbing himself until he heard the human cry out a word that nearly made him cum right there and then.

"Please mate me, Cloudjumper" Alex moaned her love's name in ecstasy. At first Cloudjumper shocked by the fact that this human cried out his name but his mood went to want, wanting to hear it again._"Oh thor yes, say my name again. I'll shag you til you scream my name" _He groan deeply from his throat, the feeling of his thumping cock was near bursting and spilling his seed all over the wall that he leaned up against.

Cloudjumper couldn't take it any more, he needed to mate this girl and mate her now. Without he telling them to, his hips jerked and bucked up making Cloudjumper lose his footing and slam his chest into the wall creating a loud thump "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?!" A cry came from inside the hut with worry and fear.

Panic was all that the Stormcutter could think about as the feeling ran through his body, his blood was feeling quite sickly as he heard the wooden floor boards creak and getting louder as Alex got closer to the large wooden door.

His whole body seemed to frozen altogether as the door slowly creaked open "How's there?" Alexandra pipped out but there was no answer, Cloudjumper couldn't speak nor could he if he wanted to, he just couldn't even make a growl.

The door opened fully and the heart shaped face human poked her head out into the night "Hello?" She spoke in a timid voice due to being shaken from the loud noise.

_"How annoying! I was so close and now it's...ugh" _She groaned and was about to close the door when something in the corner of her eye catched her attention. She froze on the spot in fear at the large looming figure of a dragon that was covered by shadows so she couldn't tell how it was, that is til she saw the head or rather chest of the dragon and she knew who it was.

"Cloudjumper?" Her voice was barely above a whisper as she stepped a little closer. A grunt was his answer and he slowly in order not to scare his little human he stepped out the shadows that being cast by a large mountain behind him.

Time seemed to have abandon them for what felt like an enterinty as both human and dragon stared at each other with wide eyes nether of them knowing what to say or do.

Cloudjumper was the one to break the quietness with a low growl came deep from in his throat _"Are you alright? Please forgive for watching you. Oh if only you can hear me" _Deep down he was sorry, it felt so degrading in think of what he was dfoing not that long ago but the feeling of guilt left him when something caught the attention of his nose.

_"Oh that smell again, why dose it smell so good far sweeter then a female dragon. Smelling is not enough for me, I want to taste it, taste her"_ It took nearly all of Cloudjumper's will power not to just pounce on this girl and mate her silly. He mentally shock his head at the horrible thought _"How could I think of that. I think it's called...um rape...wait what? Oh no that smell again"_

The human in front of him was still frozen, him grumbled again. This seem to wake her up. With trembling hands she reached up but they quickly came back down at the scary thought _"Wait! Cloudjumper! Then how long has he been standing there? Has he watched everything?!"  
><em>

While her mind was in a flood of worry, pressure was felt on her slim abdomen "What?" She looked down and Cloudjumper had buried his face into her stomach "Cloudjumper?" She asked, confusion was the tone of that question.

The dragon didn't seem to hear his name being called, instead he just stayed where he was inhaling the wonderful scent of the girl _"Oh Thor that smell is soo good. I want more of it, sod it I need it. I don't care if this frowned upon by the humans, damn them. Toothless told me that he and Hiccup mate whenever they are alone so why can't I and I shall" _

He wrapped one of his walking wings around Alex engulfing her whole being, pulling her closer and for him to get deeper in her body. Alex on the other hand had so many emotions going though her human frame "Cloudjumper what are you doing?!" She cried placing her hands on the Stormcutter two large facial horns and started to push as hard as she could get him to stop but to no a vile, Cloudjumper could feel her hands on his horns but not to much on her pushing.

"Cloudjumper please...s-stop" She whined _"Piff as if...you know that you like it, your piratically dripping wet" _Cloudjumper purred and pushed harder making the human give out a quiet moan "Cloud..." Was all she could say, other words didn't seem or want to form as the large dragon began to rub his nose slowly up and down, he desperately wanted her undergarments off and licked her everywhere till she was a drooling, panting mess.

He started to tug at her underwear making her squeal at the feeling and her grip on his horns tightened "You bad dragon!" She cried.

_"Oh and your not a bad human, pleasuring yourself to me and crying out my name. Come on you know you want it, just think about it, my dragon cock deep inside you" _After saying that Cloudjumper couldn't take it anymore as he began to push the human back towards to the door "Cloud! Please stop!" Alex was near screaming causing the Stormcutter to freeze _"What was I doing! I'm scaring her. Oh Alex I'm so sorry"  
><em>

Cloudjumper quickly back away from the female, unwrapping his wing around and looked down at the ground, he couldn't look at her not now. Another silence fell upon the pair but this time it was Alexandra who broke it "Um Cloudjumper?" But no response so she walked up to him slowly placing a hand on his chin and she did the same with the other.

Feeling her warm hands on his scaly chin and hearing her call out his name once more gave him the strength to look at her in the most beautiful set of eyes that he had ever being blessed to see. Then something happen that nether of them was expecting. Alex had leaned closer to Cloudjumper's dragon lips and gently place her's upon his.

The senstion was werid but in very good way it was like Thor had planned for these two to become one both inside and out.

Cloudjumper closed his golden owl like eyes and rewrapped the girl into his wing pulling her closer, deepening there first and strange kiss. Alex jumped at the feeling of a hot, slimy tongue run across her lips trying to part them to taste her oral muscel. Even if she tried to keep him out Alex would have lost due to the sear strength of the dragon.

Cloudjumper push his way in to the much smaller mouth but enough as not to hurt her, the feeling of someone these's mouth was indescribable to the Stormcutter and he loved it! As did the human.

The feeling sent tingles through every bone in Alex's body, she felt the huge tongue moving around, running over her teeth and began to strock the roof if her mouth. These movements were making her ach and become wet like before _"I didn't think a dragon could kiss so good" _

They would have stayed that way if the need to breath didn't come into play then they parted due to their sreaming for air, panting hard and with a strain of sliva that Cloudjumper broke with just a twist of his head.

"That...was...something huh?" Alex grinned, her chest heaving heavlly. Cloudjumper's response was a growl but spaced out so it sounded like a laugh dragon style.

The Stormcutter looked back to the enterence of the human's cave then back at her, the human seem to have understand what he was thinking and nodded slowly much to Cloudjumper's surprise "Okay okay, just do it quietly, I don't want anyone to know about this" Alex said with worry in her voice.

Cloudjumper gave a warm smile, reached down and nuzzled into her shoulder giving a soft purr at the same time making the human utter another sweet sound _"You have my word...my mate" _The large male growled in his tongue as both he and Alex started to walked back before Alex suddenly stopped. Cloudjumper gave a worried hum.

"Well you not exactly going to fit in my hut so, um how about urr outside" She blushed at the thought of having sex outside and having sex with a dragon. Her attention came back to life when she felt something pushing down on her stomach.

"Clooudjumper! Really again! Easy boy" She chuckled giving him a small kiss on his brow.

_"I'll try my human"  
><em>

He hummed in her chest as pushed down to the ground the blades of soft grass, her hair fan around her head and frame her heart face perfectly. Her chest was raising heavily, a ring of hot smoke enclosed around the human. Alex had to close her eyes and cover her mouth and nose to stop the smoke entering her but it still made her cough.

When the smoke cleared she looked up at the dragon that was hovering over her "Why did you do that?" She asked weeping a tear from her eye as the smoke caused that, Cloudjumper didn't answer in sounds but darted his eyes down, Alex followed where he looked and got quite a surprise when she did.

Every single piece of fabric or clothing had disappeared and around her body there were ashes as the remains of them, she reached down to touch them, she expected them to be rough and brittle but instead they were soft and very fine. Out of natural reaction she retract her legs and arms to cover herself, flinging some of ash up onto her thighs and Cloudjumper's snout making do a little sneeze.

The sneeze was ignored though as the Stormcutter bent down and rubbed the human's now redden face, trying to relax her. Alex flopped her arms and legs down to the ground and begins to let herself surrender herself to the dragon as if her life was in his hands or rather claws.

The human twitched at feeling of and sand paper tongue running across her neck, chest and stomach, traveling down to her nether regions. The feeling was slightly electric and a tingly sensation was passing through her veins.

When Cloudjumper stopped at the fleshy folds with his tongue just dangling there, Alex gave out a whine of displeasure "You bloody tease, Cloudjumper" She scolded lightly kicking him in one of his face horns. Cloudjumper scoffed at action _"Yeah, whatever" _He growled.

He then flipped her legs over his facial horns so that her glistening opening. She whimpered at the feeling of the dragon's hot breath brushing against her moist laybia, the feeling nearly made her climax there and then.

During dragon mating there would be quite a bit of foreplay and that was one Cloudjumper's favorite parts. He drove right in to coat the opening his dragon spit mixed with Alex's natural lube.

Alex was squirming under the laps of the dragon's tongue. Her fingernails were digging at the ground and pulling at the grass, whimpering all the while "Cloud" Was all she could muster out as well as a few moans.

Since his tongue was so big he covered every part of her vagina but that doesn't mean he was not skilled in how to use it.

The Stormcutter hardened his tongue to a point and started to flick it against her clit this made the human below him shiver in all places of her body.

The large tongue started with slow moving circles around her hard nub which gradually got faster making the swelling in her stomach bigger and tighter. She knew the feeling but this one was going to feel much greater.

"Cloudjumper! Don't stop, pleaseeee" She grasped hold of Cloudjumper's facial horns trying to bring as close as possible.

_"Desprite arn't you little one. But do not worry I will not stop until you've reached heaven" _Cloudjumper purred, the viberations that went from his throat right through to every part of Alex's wettest parts.

Cloudjumper sucked on her nub creating pressure around it so that very nerve was on fire "So close, so close!" She squealed grabbing at the ground and at her hair waiting for release, this was going to be big, bigger then she ever had before, arching her back she let go.

The Stormcutter gave one last suck on her clit and that pushed Alex over the edge as her hips jerked up at the own will into Cloudjumper's face "CLOUUDDDJUMPPPPERRR!" She screamed her lungs out as she released her liquids, it felt as if every bone in her frame was on fire as each muscle was moving and twitching trying to as much pleasure as she could out of the Stormcutter's nose horns.

Cloudjumper too was very much enjoying the show and most all the taste of the human that wriggling underneath him. His mouth stayed attached against her vagina, drinking up the sweet juice as if it was the only thing keeping him alive.

As if like lighting the feeling of pure bliss ended as quickly as it came and Cloudjumper was still holding on to the now swollen clit "Ack!" Alex winced due to the now highly sensitive clit.

After her breathing calmed down, Alex took her time to look up by slowly moving her head in order not to hurt her neck. She saw Cloudjumper licking the remaining juice off his snout, he wanted to get all of it, it tasted so good, so sweet, it was wonderful, to him it tasted like ripe rich berries in summer time.

When he finished he looked up at the two emerald green eyes, they reminded him of Toothless but his were much lighter, he crawled forward and place his large dragon head upon her still huffing abdomen and purred softly at her licking her chin in act of affection "That was wonderful, Cloud" She whispered, kissing her forefingers and then placing them on his left facial horn.

_"Your very welcome, my sweet. Your reaction was wonderful to watch" _The Stormcutter thrilled nuzzling her chest right between her breast but Cloudjumper didn't know how to do foreplay on them since dragons don't have them but Alex didn't mind.

"If wish I could return the favor" She mumbled, a little sad that she and Cloudjumper would never able to properly mate due to him being so big, if he was Toothless's size it could happen but alas that wasn't the case but there was something else she could do for him.

"Cloudjumper could you roll over onto your back for me please" She asked stroking his cheek. A little confuse at the girl request Cloudjumper did as he was told, stepping up and walking a few steps from the human and rolled onto his back.

Alex, still weak from her climax got up on her hands and knees and crawled over to the large dragon and began to climb up him to get on top of him, with her butt facing him, it wasn't until she was comfortably on top was when she first saw the Stormcutter's massive member.

She froze at the sight of it _"It's so freaking big" _Was the only thing she could think about when she look at it. It was fully erect dripping pre cum from it's dark and large round head. There was no way she could fit the whole thing in her mouth let alone in her nether regions, it would go right up to her rips.

But despite this she felt her special place was starting to get wet again, if she couldn't fully mate with him she would have to impervise. She looked back with lust glazed over her green eyes "My, my aren't you a big boy" She said in a seductive voice as well as wiggling her hips in a teasing manner.

Cloudjumper growled at what she was doing to him and bit Alex lightly on the thigh "Ow" Alex winced it wasn't so painful but was enough to leave a mark _"There my mark, you are forever mine now Alex and this will tell every dragon and human that your taken" _

He hold of her hips with his walking claws, being careful not to break her skin, humans can be so delicate with there soft hide. Alex gasped at the action, her hips shoved themselves closer to Cloudjumper's snout. Looking at the huge meat before her, Alex traced her finger over the individual veins that cover the large dragon log, causing Cloudjumper's hips to buck upwards.

"Whoa easy, big boy. You nearly chucked me off" She cried grabbing onto his thighs for balance, getting back up on her hands, she restarted her journey through the veins gently stroking each one, getting a different noise our the dragon each time. The finger tracing had changed into whole hand rubs, slowly going up and down and twisting the thin skin over the thick meat.

_"Don't stop human, keep going" _Cloudjumper begged gripping tighter around her hips. He looked down at her opening and it looked wonderful, the smell was intoxicating, the way it glistened in the moonlight and how it look like it was winking at him _"How delightful, how tasteful. I must eat again" _He grumbled and dived in for his second meal.

"Ahhh! Cloudjumper!" She gasped, plunging her enterence further in his face and tongue and rubbing her hands faster, using the pre cum to slide up and down easier. The Stormcutter then hardned his tongue to a point and slowly traced it around her outer lips, moving to her inner lips. Getting much flavor as he could, every move he made Alex twitch and wriggle.

His next movement nearly made her climax again, he plunged his tongue deep inside her. Alex ached her back and flung her head back sending her black hair flying all over her back "Oh Cloudjumper, yesss!" She nearly screamed and gripped hard on the now thumbing cock.

The large oral muscle wriggled and twisted around the pleasure walls, leaving no nerve untouched, Alex was finding it so hard to contain herself, she had to find something to keep her mind off cumming before Cloudjumper. Gazing up at the head of the massive dragon penis and got an idea, licking her lips she kiss the top and licked the pre cum away. It tasted like salt but it wasn't that bad so she took another lick slower this time and adding a bit more pressure that at the same time add more sensantion.

Moving to the front of it's head and Alex started to plant light kisses all over from the base to the tip before wrapping her lips as far as she could around the head, which wasn't a lot but hearing the Stormcutter's growls and groans of pleasure gave her courage to continue.

Alex began to slide her mouth and tongue over around the plusating organ whilst rubbing her hands harder and faster up and down and as if in sync Cloudjumper thrusted his tongue harder and faster and started to use one of his walking claws to fiddle with her clit causing some liquid to spill out.

"Mmmmm" Was all that she could make due to her mouth being already occupied but she tried so had to stop herself cumming, she wants Cloudjumper to have bliss to.

_"Oh you mouth and hands are so talented Alexandra" _The large dragons thrilled going in deeper as he felt his orgasm was coming soon and he went in full force as if it was his dick mating her hard and by Thor he was going to make her scream again and her to get covered in his seed.

The couple seemed to be linked in the mind as their moves moving perfectly with eachother. The clear pre on the head was becoming thicker and his hips started to thrust upwards to near climax as well as Alex's hips jecked into his face.

_"Oh more Cloudjumper I'm so close, yes, yes. YESSSSSS" _She could barely contain herself as she gripped hard around his fat cock, she wanted to scream and cry but she made sure not to dissconnect her mouth from the organ she was playing but even the simple act of licking became to hard "FUCK! CLOUDJUMPER YESSS MORE!"

_"Release with me, my human!" _Cloudjumper glung onto her hips for life as his claw and tongue went crazy as he felt his lower area began there contractions. Both pair of hips thrust upwards to their releases and the Stormcutter felt her wall tighten and the human felt the cock's head swell up, full to brim with cum.

"OH CLOUDJUMPER FUCK ME! FUCK ME! OHHH AHHHHHHH!" Alex screamed and let her juices came all over his face again.

_"OHH YESSSSS. MY HUMAN" _Cloudjumper bucked hips high, trying not to knock the human off but he couldn't remeber the last time he hd cummed so hard. The white liquid spurted out of the fat head and covered the human's head and back, the human also tried to get some off the flavor as well and this time it was a much stronger saltly and bitter taste but after a few licks she couldn't even support herself on her knees and elbows and she collapased onto Cloudjumper strong stomach.

The Stormcutter too became to knackered to move as he let his cock return inside his body, looking up he saw that his human was spread over him but facing away. Using what strange he had he use his tail to lift and turn her around so they were facing eachother.

_"May the gods bless her. She fast alseep, I guess I went too far, but what you've done with me was wonderful" _Cloudjumper purred into Alex's hair and he licked her head clean, he would do her back in the morning.

_"I love you, my new secret rider"_

* * *

><p><strong>FINALLY THIS REQUEST IS DONE AND I HOPE IT'S UP TO STANDARDS!. I think I'll take a break for a bit.<br>**

**Cloudjumper belongs to DreamWorks**

**Alexandra Zamarripa belongs to Transformers Cowgirl as well as the request.  
><strong>

**I hope everyone had a lovely Chirstmas and have a Happy New Year.**


End file.
